makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb and Jodi
Caleb and Jodi is the friendship/romantic pairing of Caleb and Jodi in Make It Pop. Names *'Jaleb '(J'odi/C'aleb) *'Codi ' (C'aleb/J'odi) *'Joleb '(Jo'di/Ca'leb) *'Cadi '(Ca'leb/Jo'di) Moments The following is a set a moments in each episode in Make It Pop. Please only add true moments, and no false information or you could be blocked. Season 1 Rumors & Roommates *Jodi and Caleb meet for the first time. *After Caleb pulls Jodi out of his locker, they lock eyes. *When Caleb leaves Jodi says "in a kinda cute way." Duet *While Jodi, Sun Hi, and Corki were in the skating rink Jodi said "I think he's cute." Failed Dreams *Jodi was impressed by how amazing the roller rink looks. *Sun Hi and Corki told Jodi they believe she likes Caleb and she smiled. Stolen Moves * Caleb was cheering for Jodi during the dance off between Jodi and Valerie * When Valerie said "Who can dance to this?!?" after listening to the song Caleb made, Jodi said "I can", meaning she backed him up. I Can't Hear Me *Caleb texted Jodi. Popular * Jodi wanted to ask Caleb to the dance * When Jodi and Sun Hi walk in Caleb says "Oh it's just you two." Jodi responds, "Sorry to disappoint you." Caleb then says quickly "NO, it's just I thought Corki was going to change her mind or something." The Situation * When Caleb found out that the messages from Jodi were actually from Sun Hi, he asked Jodi disappointingly, "So, you didn't call me?" Jodi then asked him "Did you want me to call you?" and Caleb stood there smiling at her before Sun Hi interrupted them. * Caleb was on Jodi's bed. * Caleb used Jodi's robe to pretend to be masked girl. * Caleb used Jodi's neck pillow while relaxing. The Campaign * When Caleb was looking for Mr. Stark Jodi ran into him and that's when Caleb said "Oh, hi Jodi, have you seen Mr. Stark anywhere?" Jodi then responded "No" then Jodi almost walked away and decided to ask him to the dance so she turned around and told Caleb "Um, since your going to the dance and i'm going--" Caleb interrupted and said "Well, nice talk" and then walked away leaving Jodi disappointed. * Later, when Jodi saw Caleb walk by she said "CALEB, I'm going to the dance this Friday and I'm going with you got it? That felt good." Caleb then responded "Sorry we can't go together because i'm the DJ for the dance and even if we went together, we wouldn't be there together." Caleb and Jodi tried to walk in the opposite directions but, they kept walking into each other and then Caleb said "Well if that was any indication, it would have been fun dancing with you." Jodi just made a little smile and when they walked away they both put their hands on their foreheads as if saying 'I can't believe I just did that. I Am Genius *Jodi texted Caleb. Homecoming * When Caleb decided to have a "secret" homecoming at Ryker's Rink Caleb signaled Jodi to come over to his DJ table when she walked in and when she walked up Caleb looked at her and said nervously "Wow, you, um, look nice." Jodi then smiled and said "Thanks, you too." The Troll * Jodi looked upset and Caleb asked what's wrong. She said she's just upset that she lost her sketches and doesn't know if she can make them look the same. Caleb helped cheer her up until they found out that they were late for the play rehearsal. * At the end of the episode, Caleb and Jodi were walking towards the stairs and Jodi said "Those beats were awesome, you got any more I could listen to?" Caleb then said "Yeah, I gotta a couple more" and handed her a bunch of CD's, Jodi said "Wow, I'll be busy 'till next year " Caleb was looking at her the whole time and when she looked up he kissed her. Jodi then walked up a step and kissed him again. They were staring into each others eyes right after their kiss. Jaleb Kissing Scene.png Jaleb Kissing Scene2.png Jaleb Kissing Scene3.png Jaleb Kissing Scene4.png Jaleb Kissing Scene5.png Jaleb Kissing Scene6.png Jaleb Kissing Scene7.png Jaleb Kissing Scene8.png Jaleb Kissing Scene9.png Jaleb Kissing Scene10.png Jaleb Kissing Scene11.png Jaleb Kissing Scene12.png Jaleb Kissing Scene13.png Jaleb Kissing Scene14.png Jaleb Kissing Scene15.png Jaleb Kissing Scene16.png Jaleb Kissing Scene17.png Jaleb Kissing Scene18.png Jaleb Kissing Scene19.png * They both tried to cover up the fact that they just kissed when Sun Hi said "What's up?" Caleb then said, "Why does something have to be 'up' with this generation, why can't something be normal for once? I blame social media!" * After he left Jodi looked up the stairs and smiled. * Jodi is extremely happy after the kiss and when Caleb goes up the stairs The Tutor * At the beginning of the episode XO-IQ was performing and when Jodi turned around she smiled at Caleb and almost fell off the stage, but Sun Hi caught her. * When they went into their dressing room Corki asked if Jodi was okay and Jodi said "Yea, sorry, I just wasn't looking where I was going." and Sun Hi said "No, you were looking at Caleb." Jodi then said: What? No I wasn't, Caleb who?" Sun Hi then looked at Caleb and said "Caleb, you've been acting peppier than usual?" Caleb said "I'm not, I'm acting the same I always do, slightly hyper and fairly confused" Caleb the continued "Well, um, I...I...gotta go change now..." and Jodi said "Yeah, me too, well not change... I just gotta go! Bye!" * Towards the end of the episode Caleb saw Sun Hi and asked her "Hey, have you seen Jodi anywhere?" Sun Hi then said "No, I'm on the hunt for someone else. Why do you need to find Jodi?" Caleb said, "Oh, no reason, um...why would I ask that...Jodi who?" He then left nervously and Sun Hi just looked really confused. Talent Show Redux *Caleb asked Jodi if he could ask her something and Jodi said "Sure, you can ask me anything" Caleb said "Ok. Um when we kissed, I didn't have bad breath or drool or something right?" Jodi laughed a little and said "No." Later, Caleb asked "So, um how was our kiss, was it okay?" Jodi then says "Our kiss was..." she then thought about it and said "Our kiss was great!" Caleb said "Great? That's better than okay! i'm so writing this in my journal!" realizing what he just said he responded "Wait, what...who said journal, I don't have a journal!" *The song, What Love Is About, was about their relationship. *During the song, Caleb had his arms around Jodi's waist. *Caleb touches Jodi's hair. *Caleb asked why Jodi asked him to the homecoming. *He said "Anyone would be lucky to go with you.....Why me?" *Caleb thought Jodi was thinking about chocolate. The Curse of Reality * Caleb asks "Does that mean we're ... a we ...?" Jodi then says "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Caleb says "If I did, would you say yes?." Jodi says "I might ... yes!" He says, "Yes!" and then Jodi tells him "We have to keep it a secret though." Caleb then asks her "Why?" Jodi responds "Corki has her thing with Jared but, Sun Hi has no one and I don't want her to feel left out." Caleb says the "Ok" disappointingly and leans in for a kiss which is interrupted when he gets lifted into the air by the strings for his costume from the play, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Eggs * Caleb and Jodi are assigned to be partners in the project. * Jodi and Caleb are both happy that they are partners. * When Jodi finds out that Caleb has dropped the egg two dozen times and lied to her about it she gets mad and storms off. Later, when Jared was apologizing to Corki, Caleb walks in and accidentally says "Can things just go back to the way they were after we kissed?" Sun Hi said "You KISSED Caleb?". Corki then asks "You and Caleb?" Jared then asks "YOU and Jodi?" Caleb then responds "Yeah, we kissed, we're.......a thing." Jodi looks at Caleb and says "I'm still mad at you, you egg-breaking..." Caleb looks at Jodi and she continues "... gosh, I'm bad at this too!" A few minutes later, Jodi then kisses Caleb on the cheek and says "You're forgiven." Caleb silently mouths "Yes!" *Caleb smiles when he says he and Jodi are "a thing" Love and Detention *They were both in detention. Dreams * Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both in XO-IQ. * They like each other. * The are both crazy for K-pop. * The both dislike Valerie Graves and Heather Duncan. * Valerie has humiliated them both before. * They both like each other. * They love music. *They care about their friends. *They had their first kiss in The Troll. *They both used to keep their feelings for each other from the rest of XO-IQ. *They have awkward moments when they are near each other. Differences * Jodi is a girl, Caleb is a boy. * Jodi has highlights, Caleb doesn't. * Jodi is a dancer, Caleb is a DJ. * Jodi likes fashion, Caleb doesn't. * Jodi has black hair with red highlights, Caleb has blonde hair with no highlights. * Jodi has brown eyes, Caleb has blue eyes. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main Character pairings Category:Pairings with Caleb Davis Category:Pairings with Jodi Mappa Category:Caleb Davis Images